clickbaitnatefandomcom-20200216-history
Nate
Lore The fabled Nate, is the central Protagonist in the ClickbaitNate live programming. He is usually attributed to having low self esteem, low quality productions and 'low energy. '''He reads all his news from drudge report, likes Alex Jones and enjoys watching Anime/Hentai respectively. Nate has worked previously at a Smoke shop, and recently got fired from his job as a dishwasher at a movie theater restaurant, where he loves female only screenings of Wonder Woman. Nate has battled with heroin and other substances in the past where he would abuse the substance. However, he got found by the police when he had a small amount on him and sent to get rehabilitated. Nate has been clean for the last two years and has been generally a good boy. Streaming On Twitch Nate's streams usually consist of him either doing the following: * Watching Cringe /"Funny" videos from Reddit. * Losing in Pokemon Online games * Dying in Far Cry * Generally being mediocre at video games * "Dressing up as a female" * Conspiracies * Creative streams Nate has been described as "OGDarksydePhil", which gives an indication that his skills equate to DarksydePhil, a common he would claim that it's because he uses a controller, but everyone knows that he uses controller because he'll be mediocre regardless. Regardless of his skills, he has a love-able face and a goofy personality which make up for the lack of general gamer skill. Special Events The Trappening The Trappening begun when an Asian Waifu (Give me your number) lady came into Nate's house and actually talked to him. However this was a ploy as it awoke a beast within Nate. An entity that forced Nate to have a stream break. Upon returning from his stream break, a mysterious lady shaved off Nate's beard, put it into a Ziplock bag and "ran off to her car and dipped." "Ran off to her car and dipped" - Clickbate Nate 2018 More can be found here. Karaoke Night Infamous for terrible singing from Nate, and Paedro. Such classic war songs were sung, such as "Justin Bieber- Baby", "Taylor Swift - Shake it off" and others. Paedro's appearance was a shock since he was on the run from a drug cartel. "Art Streams" Nate has a passion for "Art" and loves to create art of various topics. Such with any art, you need to have an acute perspective on how the artistry comes about. He has created such works as ''Chris "Christine" Chandler, (in which his works are comparable to), Ugandan Knuckles, Pepe The Frog, Anime Girls, Paedro, ''and more.'' Interactions With Fans Paedro Of all of his fans, the best one is undoubtedly Paedro, a man from Mexico, Chihuahua who loves watching Nate's content. He has a personality similar to Nates, and can get away with generally being a prick, as he isn't the one streaming content. SanFrancisco SanFrancisco is a lad who likes to drop in every once in a while to watch Nate play Pokemon games and loves to backseat game. He typically likes to spam Nate with videos to watch. Salty Pringle Fuckboi pretending to enjoy Nate's stream and being his "biggest fan" whilst not actually attending 99% of the streams. Salty Pringle recycles stale memes and doesn't add much content to the stream except being a hypebeast. Category:Protagonists